


just a little trim

by rockiedogs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, haircut, prompt, sometimes you just get into something and don't stop until it's done, this is so short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockiedogs/pseuds/rockiedogs
Summary: redkrypto on tumblr: "hello i’m gonna need supercorp fic where lena gets a pixie cut and is nervous about telling her best friend kara about it the story ends with them making out"





	just a little trim

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short lmao but i hope you like it! just a little something i suddenly really needed to write

Lena Luthor was not one to make rash decisions. Everything she did was calculated because everything had consequences she could only hope to imagine. So when her bi-monthly trim turned into “let’s get a pixie cut!” she could only hope her uncharacteristic spontaneity wouldn’t reach the press in a bad light.

Of course, she did have her best friend Kara Danvers, who just happened to be a reporter. She would certainly offer an objective take on her new look. It was only 6 pm, not an unreasonable hour to still be working, so she called her up.

“Lena! Hi!” Kara said as cheerfully as ever.

“Hey Kara, do you have time to stop by my office tonight?”

“Yeah, of course! You know I always have time for you. Is something wrong?”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s unwavering support and concern. It was one of the many things she loved - liked - about her friend. Who she certainly didn’t have feelings for. “No, yeah, everything’s fine. I just want your opinion about something.”

“Alright! I’ll be there soon!”

True to her word, Kara showed up ten minutes later. How did she always get there so fast?

“Kara! Hi! It’s so good to see-”

Kara dropped everything she was holding the minute she saw Lena’s new ‘do. And was she biting her lip? Lena must have been imagining it.

“Do you hate it?” Lena asked, suddenly unsure.

“No! No, I, uh, I love it! I love it, I love you.” Kara stared at her in an intensely off way Lena couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Lena blinked. Kara had told her loved her before, but something seemed different this time. Kara couldn’t possibly be implying romantic feelings, could she?

“You love me, huh?” Lena joked, trying to ease the tension.

“Pfft, yeah! Of course I love you! You’re my best friend! And you’re so smart, and talented, and clever, and beautiful-” Kara tried to cover up.

“Beautiful?”

“Yes! In a completely objective manner, of course.”

“Kara, as a journalist, you should know that no opinions are objective.”

“Well, it’s not an opinion, it’s a fact. Anyone with eyes would agree.”

“Mmm. And this new haircut doesn’t change that?”

“No haircut could make that beautiful face look bad.”

At this, Lena finally blushed. Kara probably did too, but her face had been pink ever since Lena first opened her mouth.

“Do you want to, maybe, get a little closer to this beautiful face?”

The look on Kara’s equally beautiful face was absolutely priceless. She looked like that was the only thing she ever wanted, like her whole world was changing, like she didn’t have to hide anything anymore. It was the worst line Lena had ever used; she was surprised Kara “has a way with words” Danvers was so affected by it. Lena took a step closer. 

And another step. 

And then, suddenly, they were close. Kara looked into her eyes, tilted her head, both giving and asking for permission. Lena leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. It was the best kiss Lena had ever had. Everything that had gone unsaid, undone, between them these past few months just poured out. Kara kissed her with so much passion and energy she could hardly keep up. Yet it wasn’t overwhelming. It was perfect. Lena deepened this kiss, and they didn’t stop for another solid minute.

“Lena?” Kara asked, holding Lena’s forehead against her own.

“Yeah Kara?”

“I’m really glad you got that haircut.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok that was fun! comment below and follow me on tumblr @leaningluthor


End file.
